


teambuilding is learning to kiss in fifths

by EclipseMidnight (EternalEclipse)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just shenanigans, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Rishi Base, Slight Awkwardness, Tiny bit of Humor, after episode s03e01 clone cadets, and SMUT, before episode s01e05 Rookies, half domino squad just being domino squad, half smut, somewhat Rishi AU, they're all shinies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/pseuds/EclipseMidnight
Summary: Domino Squad has just finished their training on Kamino, and are now being sent to their first posting on Rishi Base.





	teambuilding is learning to kiss in fifths

The small vessel detached with a hum and a swish. The clones aboard the ship rocketed sideways as they adjusted to suddenly losing gravity, and then having it again. Droidbait had his feet swept out from under him when Cutup went tumbling, having lost his none-too-tight grip on the metal handhold. Hevy grunted, grasping tightly onto the ceiling bar as Echo bumped hard into him, though neither of them actually fell. Only Fives managed to hang on without incident.

The co-pilot turned to greet the Domino Squad as the pilot took over the controls. His lips turned up in a small smile as he watched Cutup and Droidbait untangle and pick themselves up. “You boys headed down to Rishi, eh?”

“Yes, sir!” snapped out a slightly green Echo.

The co-pilot’s smile turned into a laugh. “Straight from Kamino, aren’t you?” His accent clearly marked that he was older and had spent most of his time elsewhere; his rolling vowels made Echo’s words sound even crisper by comparison.

“Uh, yes, sir.” Echo blushed.

“Hah!” The co-pilot snorted. “You’re even younger than that last batch we brought over to the garrison over on Vyndal last week. When were ya decanted, five years ago?” Seeing Hevy gearing up for a fight, he laughed again and waved him off. “Can’t take a joke, trooper?”

“Yes, sir.” Hevy bit out.

Raising an eyebrow, the co-pilot turned back to his controls before continuing. “So, Rishi, eh. I remember that place. Wiggle here and I did a rotation there not long after we finished training on Kamino the first time. Quiet place, Rishi.” 

Wiggle turned toward his copilot, casting a judging look on him. “So long as you don’t go outside,” he retorted from the pilot’s seat. Wiggle’s words were a bit more pronounced than his partner’s, but not by much.

“And what’s outside that we can’t handle?” asked Fives. 

“Yeah, we’re clone troopers,” added Droidbait, “Not civvies.”

The pilots share a glance before the co-pilot shrugged. “I still say they shoulda warned us.”

“Why,” Cutup asked. “Is it dangerous?” He took a hand off of the bar to make an expansive gesture. “Ooh, there’s a monster coming to eat us all up?”

“Yes, actually,” Wiggle snapped, smile fading away. “Of course it’s dangerous. If you read your briefing at all, you’d see the warning not to go outside when at all possible.”

“It’s the kriffing giant eels,” his partner chimed in. “Didn’t think anything of them. Course, that changed after we saw their teeth. Looked like they coulda eaten one of us whole, cracking armor like it went through the trash compactor in Zone 6, you know the one.”

“And there are the meteors, don’t want to be outside when a big one falls. That’s how Crater here got his name. He was right next to the thing when it impacted. Almost was right under it. Boom.” Wiggle gestured.

Hevy looked around. Cutup and Fives were stone-faced. Echo was a bit green, but he had been a touch spacesick all trip long. Droidbait was clutching at the handhold for dear life, even now that the danger had passed, but he was also keeping himself in check. Good, he thought. His men were prepared for anything.

“And here’s the planet,” Wiggle told them. “Moon’s on the other side, today, but it shouldn’t be more than a minute or so more.”

“Yeah, thanks for riding the Trooper Express, please take a pamphlet on your way out,” Crater gestured at the exit door as they made their final approach.

Glaring at Crater, Wiggle opened the comm line. “Republic Transport Y4CC091 to Rishi Station, over. Permission to land, over? We’ve got your new night patrol aboard, over.” he said.

“Rishi Station to Republic Vessel, Permission to land, over. Tell those boys that we’ve been waiting for them, over.” 

“Copy that, Rishi. Be there in a minute, over.” Wiggle turned back to Domino Squad. “We can’t stay long, we’ve got a few more runs to make today. Good luck, boys.”

“Yes, sir!” They echoed as they turned towards the lowering gangplank to face whatever was waiting for them on Rishi Base.

____________________________________________________________________________

The Officer-On-Deck CT-327 was waiting for them when the transport door opened, but stayed silent, surveying them for a full minute after their transport left. Domino Squad kept their ranks, though Cutup almost gave into the urge to fiddle. At last the clone officer took off his helmet and acknowledged them. “Domino Squad, yes?”

“Yes, Sir!” Hevy answered for them. He’d taken off his helmet, and his brothers were quickly following.

“Hmm. Not as sorry a lot as the last bunch.” He met Hevy’s eyes, and then Echo’s, and then Droidbait’s, taking in all of them as if he were memorizing them. “CT-327. I switch off Officer-On-Deck with CT-2911, who you’ll meet soon. Sarge is waiting for you inside. Follow the main passage until the fork, then take the left and the second right to the almost the end of the passage. Then another right, and you’ll be in the command center. Any questions, newbies?”

“No, Sir!” They chorused, and made for the open entrance. 

The jokey atmosphere had left them when they had left the transport, and they waited until they were definitely out of hearing distance before they began to chatter.

“Do you think that it’s going to be as bad as that pilot, Crater, said?” Echo asked nervously.

“Eh, probably not,” Cutup replied. “Just stories to scare the newbies.” They reached the fork, they took the left as directed. 

“Even so, if the eels are real, we should be careful,” Fives contributed.

“Yeah, Fives, like---” Cutup was cut off as the blast door in front of him closed just short of his nose. The rest of Domino Squad stopped short. The door stopped short of closing entirely, but the hole it left was none too large. “What the pfassk?” Cutup cursed. He looked back; the door behind him was probably about ten paces away. They were lucky that no one had been lagging, or they’d have ended up in different sections.

“I don’t know, but I don’t like it,” Hevy growled.

“Do you think it’s a prank?” Asked Droidbait. “Back on Kamino, Virt from Helium Squad said that his first posting pranked the newbies for the first couple months straight when he came back that time for medical.”

“Hell of a prank,” Cutup grumbled, rubbing his nose with his free hand, and getting it pinched worse by the finger armor before giving up.

Attention, new troopers, a staticky voice came across the station coms. There has been a minor malfunction in the alarm system due to the local wildlife. I repeat, there has been a minor malfunction in the alarm system. Please stay where you are and we will get the blast protection system functioning again as soon as possible.

“Think it’s those eels the pilots were going on about?” asked Hevy.

“I hope not,” replied Echo. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Fives replied. “Whatever it is, we’re pretty far into the base. Let’s see if we can get through to the command center, I don’t want to be stuck here long.” Fives and Droidbait went to study the hole that had been left in the partially-closed blast doors. “I think we can fit a person through here,” Fives commented.

“So glad you volunteered, brother!” said Droidbait, moments before he pushed Fives, squawking, into the hole.

“Droidbait, stop that!” Echo almost shouted. “The base command told us to stay put. We shouldn’t be trying to get through that door, you might break it and then where would we be?”

“Well it would beat staying here,” Hevy contributed, before going over to the wall panel controlling the door and taking off the cover to expose the wiring. “Let’s see if I can’t hotwire it.”

“I think Fives there has the right idea, don’t you, brother?” Cutup chuckled as he stepped around Echo, who was still standing in the middle of the area, and over to where Droidbait was still trying to push Fives through the hole in the blast door. They’d gotten him almost halfway through but his armor was catching where it was segmented.

“If I die because this kriffing door closes on me, I’m going to haunt you all forever,” Fives grunted as Droidbait shoved at him again.

At this point, Fives was halfway through, scrabbling with his hands hoping to find some kind of hold but being completely unsuccessful on the slick metal floor. “Come on, guys. Push me through!”

“I’m trying,” grumbled Droidbait as he pushes again. He looked back to see Hevy still fiddling with the wiring, with Echo looking over his shoulder. While he was distracted, Cutup steps up to Fives’s other side.

“You asked for it,” chortled Cutup as he slapped Fives’s backside through the armor.

“Oi, Cutup!” shouted Fives, but he was drowned out by his laughter. “Cutup!” he shouted again.

“Yeah, yeah, brother. I’ll give you a hand,” Cutup replies.

“Not the time for jokes, Cutup!” Fives shouts back.

“Would you all shut up?” Hevy cuts them off. “I’m trying to concentrate here. And can’t you just work together.”

“Right.” Cutup grumbled, before helping Droidbait attempt to push Fives through. “Oi, Fives--can we take off the utility belt? It just won’t go through.”

“Be my guest,” Fives said, rolling his eyes. “I just want to have my feet on solid ground again.” Droidbait and Cutup wrestle off Fives’s utility belt before finally managing to push him through the gap and tossing through both the belt and his helmet. “Well, this one is blocked too, and the hole is even smaller. I don’t think we would fit through there, except maybe if we took off the armor.”

“Think you can get back through?” Droidbait asked him.

“Not sure, given how much trouble we had getting me over here in the first place,” Fives replied.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hevy cut in. “I think I’ve almost got this--yes!” Just as Hevy shouted out his victory, the blast door Fives had just been pushed through opened entirely. The tinkering hadn’t affected any other doors, however.

“What do you think the chances are that we will be assigned to repairing this?” Echo asked glumly.

“Don’t worry, Echo. Should be an easy fix.” Hevy lightly punched his shoulder.

“Then you’re the one doing it.” Echo muttered. His hesitations over damaging the base aside, Echo had to admit that doubling the space made for a much more comfortable stay. The three feet by ten feet space they had previously occupied was a little tight for a squad of clones in full armor.

“Alright, so we’ve got more space,” Droidbait said. “But we can’t break all the doors from here to Command. Well--” he added, looking at Hevy, “We could, but it wouldn’t accomplish much and we’d spend a ton of time making repairs later. So what are we gonna do now?”

There was a few seconds of silence as the concept of having absolutely nothing to do set in. They’d...never had that happen to them before, especially not in a group like this. 

“You wanna, y’know, try that thing Birdy told us about?” Fives said. They started to glance around at each other consideringly. This wasn't perfectly private, but the cameras were off and it was certainly more so than they had ever experienced before. Droidbait started fidgeting. Echo’s face was fully red, from the bridge of his nose to the tips of his ears, and Hevy was only doing slightly better. The only time they had had as unstructured time away from the Kaminoans were stolen moments in their pods when they were meant to be sleeping. 

There was no formal sexual education on Kamino; all the brothers were born in tubes, after all. They all had the same reproductive organs, though it was anyone’s guess if any particular clone would be shooting blanks, or if they could reproduce given the chance. Infertility was one particular defect that the Kaminoans didn’t pay any attention to, not seeing it as a defect.

They were bred for war, not for breeding.

But word gets around. They’d heard from Birdy, who’d heard from their squadmates, who’d heard from earlier squads presumably. If you touch yourself like this, or like that, it feels good. Real good. It was a bit hit or miss, because for all that they looked similar they weren’t exactly the same, and it wasn’t like there were many opportunities to physically teach your brothers, but most of the clones eventually figured out something that worked for them.

Given how tightly structured their days were, courtesy of their Kaminoan creators, stolen moments in their bed-pods were their only free time. It only made sense that in the few minutes of marginally free time they had, that they would do something pleasurable. The hallway section wasn’t a bed-pod, for all that it was shaped like an oversized one, but they had about as much room to spare as they might in one, and the cameras had been disabled accidentally in the attempt to open the doors earlier, so theoretically a brother could jerk off in peace. 

But they had never done anything of the sort with other clones. It wasn’t like you could smuggle a brother into your bed-pod. And yet, in this moment, Hevy felt himself begin to contemplate what it would be like to do these things with his brothers.

Kissing Echo senseless should make him shut up about the rules. Giving Cutup something to moan about might halt his brother’s irreverence. Droidbait had always had the bad luck of being a target easily hit, but that took on a different meaning when Hevy considered the look of opaque release on his brother’s face, with a little dripping into a slightly open mouth. Fives wouldn’t have to remind them to be a team when the rest of them worked together to bring him off.

He felt the heat on his face spread to his neck, and much, much lower as images continued to streak across his imagination, things he had never before considered with his brothers. 

But was it really so strange, now that they had the chance? Domino Squad had had their troubles, yes, but that had come out to two things: first, that they felt very strongly about each other, and second, that whatever had happened before, they were close now. Domino Squad cared about each other, no doubt about it.

So was it really so strange, to see Echo so red that Fives wondered if he had any blood in any parts of his body except his face, or to see Droidbait staring, glassy-eyed, between Hevy and Cutup, eyes drifting over to Fives and Echo on occasion? Was it strange that their first thoughts were of sharing their pleasure with their brothers, and of making their brothers feel that same pleasure, instead of just taking care of themselves, now that they had the opportunity?

Or was it just a natural progression of their relationship as a team?

The tension crackled and built up like the line in the mess hall when the cooks took their sweet time getting food out of the kitchens. Finally, it crested and broke like a wave when Hevy felt his body approach Echo and attempt to act out the first scenario he had imagined. He leaned in, cupping his hands around Echo’s head and neck. Echo blushed brighter, if it was at all possible, swallowed twice, lifted shaking hands to Hevy’s back and neck, and leaned in the rest of the way.

Neither of them had any idea how to kiss. It was one of the stories that went around, but mostly from the clones who had left Kamino and come back for medical services, among other things. None of them had ever been able to practice before, kissing being one of the acts that by nature required a partner.

Both Hevy and Echo could feel the weight of their companions’ eyes and attention, but the weight was that of a warm blanket, of well-broken armor. It was comfortable, even adding to their cautious ardor.

The kiss started chaste, lips touching. Not knowing how else it was meant to go, they clutched each other closer so that their lips were pushed together with some force. Echo felt his neck stiffen, and made to step back. There weren’t any sort of fireworks, he thought with a laugh. The clones who had told them of kissing had to be exaggerating.

“Well, that could have gone better,” Hevy chuckled. Echo joined him embarrassedly, followed by Fives and Droidbait.

Cutup smiled as he approached them. “Maybe if we tried it a little differently?” He raised an eyebrow at Hevy before turning his head so that his lips caught Echo’s. Echo mmphed in surprise, before raising his hands to hold onto Cutup. Cutup managed to jimmy a knee between Echo’s legs and swallowed his brother’s shocked moan.

The rest of Domino Squad approached cautiously, adjusting themselves in their blacks. No one wanted to ruin the scene, but they were in it together. Besides, watching Cutup take Echo apart with a well-placed rubbing motion with his knee and open-mouthed kissing was honestly one of the hottest thing any of them had seen.

But the blacks they were still wearing were overly constricting and uncomfortable. They were also all in one piece, and generally difficult to get on and off. Besides, if they messed them up there would be no replacements until next laundry, and who knew how long that would take. With one last rub, Cutup detached himself from Echo and joined his brothers in racing to wrestle themselves out of their blacks.

Fives finished first. He looked around, letting his eyes linger. Nudity had never been a big deal on Kamino, but it generally wasn’t like this. This was something special. While most of his squad were almost free of the clinging fabrics, Echo was still enough out of it that his were only half-off. Grinning, Fives went over to him and plucked the fabric out of his hands. “Let me take care of that, brother,” He said.

Echo whimpered, leaning against the wall, as Fives moved his hands down Echo’s chest slowly, tweaking his nipples and skimming his sides, before coming up to where Echo had gotten his blacks down to. Rolling it down bit by bit, Fives ended up kneeling down to avoid standing uncomfortably stooped down. Echo’s hands scrabbled against the wall as Fives teased him, running hands across the backs of Echo’s legs, lingering on the places where Echo flinched--just above the back of his knee, the inside of his thigh-- before Echo sunk his hands into Fives’s shoulders. Fives had to unclench his hands a tad, they had been uncomfortably tight, but eventually they worked it out. 

By the time Fives got Echo’s blacks off, his brothers had found ways to occupy themselves. Taking a quick look around, he noted that he really needed to learn where Cutup learned to kiss. His brother was teaching Hevy, against the wall not three feet away from them. Droidbait was cutting in for kisses every so often, but mostly was watching the rest of them with dark eyes and a hand curled around his cock. When Fives met his eyes, he raised an eyebrow. Then Echo made a small, desperate noise, and Fives redirected his attention to the brother in front of him, only to find that Droidbait wasn’t the only one who was aroused.

Suddenly, Fives found himself with his face next to Echo’s crotch. Curiously, he pressed his nose to the hair around Echo’s cock, before nosing down to breathe on his balls. Echo was back to scrabbling at the slick walls, whimpering and pushing his crotch further into Fives’s face. 

Fives pushes Echo’s hips back against the wall before moving to explore Echo’s erection. His hands are occupied, so he runs his face along the side of it, nose wrinkling as some liquid smeared on the tip. And then he got the idea of tasting it. His mouth was right there, wasn’t it?

He had only gotten the head in his mouth before Echo started bucking so hard that Fives almost lost his grip. Echo wasn’t usually demonstrative, and it felt good to be the one bringing his brother to this state, to make him let go of his usual composure. He swallowed around it, to an extremely enthusiastic response, before popping off. There was some liquid already dribbling out which had tasted...mostly nice. A bit salty, but no more so than some of the ration packs. He set to work covering Echo’s cock in small licks, making sure to cover it entirely.

He looked up when he felt Echo’s moan vibrate through him but didn’t actually hear it. Somehow he had missed Droidbait walking up to his left, turning Echo’s head, and kissing him like they were in a holodrama. He’d obviously been paying full attention to Hevy and Cutup. Fives leaned up against his leg, just a little, and went back to paying attention to Echo.

He felt Echo shaking like he was experiencing his own simulation earthquake as he took a moment to breathe himself. Hearing something that might have been a muffled scream from Echo, he grinned, looking up before getting back to work, wondering dimly how much longer before the base staff would start looking for them. 

Fives jolted in surprise as Echo exploded in his mouth like one of the blasters Hevy favored on automatic. He choked for a moment, and felt some dribble down his chin while he tried to catch the rest. It didn’t taste bad, just a bit odd. There was nowhere else for it to go, so Fives swallowed down what he could. His own head was spinning a bit, and when he shifted he found that he was somewhat aroused himself. Oh. So absorbed in Echo, he’d ignored most of his own build up. But now he could feel it, a warm feeling in his belly.

And then Echo was sliding down the wall, being eased down by Droidbait, and he scrambled to the side to give room for Echo’s legs. “Are you alright, Echo?” Fives asked, licking his lips.

Echo murmured an affirmative before giving him a shaky, sated smile. “Uhm, yeah, Fives. I’m...yeah.” 

“Good.” Droidbait smiled at him. “Are you up for more, or just going to watch?”

“Watch.” Echo said drowsily. “For now, anyway. That felt good. You wore me out, brothers.” The tone was even, but Echo was smiling. Fives smiled back, and turned towards Droidbait.

Droidbait swiped a finger at the cum that had dribbled down Fives’s chin, bringing it to his mouth, before wrinkling his mouth. “Hmm, salty,” he commented, extending a hand. Fives took it and pulled himself up, stumbling against Droidbait as his head rushed.

Droidbait held Fives close as he regained his equilibrium. When Fives was clear-headed enough to pull away Droidbait let him, though he didn’t quite let go. He let out a chuckle. “I don’t know about you, but this wasn’t how I thought we’d be spending the first day of our assignment.”

“Me either,” Fives responded with a smile. He turned in Droidbait’s hold enough to sight Cutup and Hevy, who were still kissing about six feet away. By this point, Cutup had maneuvered Hevy against the wall. Both were obviously aroused, and Hevy’s eyes were shut tightly. 

Fives couldn’t see all the details from this angle, but Hevy seemed to have picked up the art of kissing pretty quickly, and Cutup had a knee between Hevy’s legs. As he watched, Hevy broke free from the kiss, leaving a trail of spit running from their mouths as he tried to catch his breath, before moaning again as Cutup’s knee moved.

Fives could almost vicariously feel the pressure between his legs and leaned back into Droidbait. He shivered at the feel of hot breath at the back of his neck, the twitching cock behind him, and moaned loudly, squirming at the hands that came around him: one around his chest and the other reaching for his erection. “Watch them,” Droidbait growled at him. Fives nodded and attempted to refocus on the sight in front of him.

Still, Fives’s eyes shut briefly as Droidbait touched him, wiggling and grinding into the erection behind him, and curling and uncurling his fingers and toes while trying to come to terms with the sensation. Arousal like this, Fives found, was a strange mixture of languid ease and tenseness. It was also heat, and tingling, and his thoughts were breaking up like they were going through a commlink to a distant relay as Droidbait didn’t stop. It was all he could do to keep his attention fixed on the brothers against the wall.

He almost didn’t notice as Droidbait started talking into his ear again, running his mouth, going through an absolutely filthy monologue. Fives only caught every fifth word or so, but he became hypersensitized to the feeling of Droidbait’s lips just barely ghosting against his skin. 

He couldn’t keep from squirming harder as he got closer-- and suddenly Fives found himself tumbling forward and sideways, thankfully far enough away from Echo that he didn’t fall on him, and shouting briefly as he hit the cold floor hard. The world spun for a moment, and there was a noise as Droidbait caught himself against the wall, having overbalanced when Fives fell. For a moment there was silence, before Echo failed to muffle a giggle.

The crash had been loud enough to pull Hevy and Cutup’s attentions away from each other long enough to look at the commotion. Cutup couldn’t hold back a short chuckle as he exchanged a glance with Hevy. Fives looked somewhere between utterly wrecked and a cute animal, blushing all the way down his chest while looking up with a kind of adorably confused expression, something along the lines of How did I get here?

That expression only lasted a moment as he frantically began to scrabble back up, though the blush only got brighter when he realized that Hevy and Cutup had stopped to look. Droidbait also straightened up, and Hevy crossed the space to steady him. Fives couldn’t hear what was being said over the roaring of his ears, but it almost didn’t matter, not when Cutup came and pulled his arms around him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cutup raise an eyebrow at Echo, who began to come to them.

Fives turned to watch Echo. He had tried to stand, but Cutup had motioned him to crawl towards them. Cutup spoke over Echo’s jumbled reaction, “Do I need to make that an order, Echo?” 

Echo swallowed, and made his way over to them, kneeling up in front of them. “So, what do you want me to do?” he asked.

Fives was still hazy, but Cutup seemed to have a plan. “I think it’s time for you to return the favor to Fives. Not that he’ll last long, eh, Fives?”

Fives bit his lip as Echo reached a hand towards him, “I think, oh, that sounds good.”

Echo looked through his eyelashes at Fives as he put his lips around the head, and felt an odd warmth go through him at the look on Fives’s face. His brother’s eyes were tightly shut, his teeth clenched together. He peeked up at Cutup as well, putting his second hand on his brother. He was right, neither of them looked like they’d last long. 

He is attention returned to the task in front of him as the taste hit his tongue. He stopped for a moment to taste, but then was forcibly returned to task by Cutup curling his hands around what he could grab of his short hair. It wasn’t long before he felt Cutup’s hand tighten and closed his eyes against the warm liquid spurting across his face. Fives followed moments later, and Echo fought to keep from choking.

Cutup swiped his finger through the mess on Echo’s cheeks and tasted it. “Not too bad, I think,” he commented. Echo sat back on his heels and looked aside to where Droidbait and Hevy had been touching each other, watching the three of them.

Just as the pair of them seemed ready to come, the loudspeaker crackled. “Attention new troopers, repairs for the blast protection system have been completed. The blast doors will open momentarily. Please proceed to the command center as soon as possible.”

Fives gave Echo a hand up, swiping at the mess still on Echo’s face to clear as much of it off as possible. Over Echo’s shoulder, he could see that Hevy and Droidbait had just finished themselves, and were also covered in sticky mess. At least it wasn’t on their face; the only part of the armor that would be coming off in company would be their helmets.

All of them scrambled to put on their blacks and armor. Echo wiped off his face with the inside of the blacks. It would be uncomfortable, but less embarrassing. Hopefully the armor would disguise the scent of what they had been doing. They were almost done when the blast doors creaked up.

“Ah, kriff,” Hevy muttered, still blushing as he pulled on his forearm piece. “Do any of you remember how to get to the command center?”

“Near the end of the corridor, on the right,” Echo replied, smoothing down the blacks going into his boots before pulling them on.

“That’s our Echo,” Cutup grinned at him. Echo smiled back. Domino Squad put on their helmets and marched to the command center. It was time to see what the future had in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I've been sitting on this for the last year or so, and decided I really ought to post the thing. Hope you like it! 
> 
> There's not more to come from this fic because as far as I'm concerned it's just a missing scene from canon, but I have (and have had for some time) other things in the works, which will be hopefully ready for y'all soon!
> 
> It's also the first smut I ever wrote (even if there is a thing in the bowels of tumblr for the pairing i shall not name) so please be gentle <3


End file.
